


On Top of Arthur's Head

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [5]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is a bit scared of one of Arthur's head creations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of Arthur's Head

"Arthur, what in the world have you got on your head?"

Arthur grinned proudly. "It's a hat, Skip."

"Are you sure?" Martin asked in disbelief.

"Yes, of course. I made it myself."

"I thought maybe you did," Martin muttered under his breath. "What is that supposed to be? A pile of litter?"

"It's a cat!" Arthur sighed. "Can't you see its whiskers?"

"Is _that_ what it is?" Martin flicked the sticks poking out of the monstrosity on top of Arthur's head.

"Well, it's really spaghetti."

"You do like to use spaghetti in your hat work, don't you?" Martin chuckled.

"I do! It's brilliant, because it can be hard and straight, but it can also be soft and bendy. You can use it for everything!"

"I get it," Martin interrupted. "But why have you made yourself a creepy head-cat?"

"Because I thought, cats are soft and cuddly, at least when they want to be. Not like the cat we flew to Abu Dhabi, though, I wouldn't want that on my head. But you know, cute little kitties. And I thought, why not make a cat to have on my head. That way I could cuddle with a cat all the time even when my hands are doing other things, and also this is one that can't run away or scratch me with its claws. So I made this! Isn't it brilliant?"

"Very brilliant, Arthur," laughed Martin. "But you know what else can cuddle without running away or scratch you?"

"A dog?"

"No, Arthur. Me."

Arthur grinned and wrapped his arms around Martin. "And you smell a lot better too."

"I'm glad to know I'm one up on the kitties."

"And you don't make me sneeze."

"I'm glad to hear it." Martin said. "But Arthur, do you think you can take your hat off?"

"Why?" asked Arthur. "Are you getting jealous?"

"No, but the creepy head-cat is freaking me out a little and it's whiskers are poking my head."

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 15 minutes during the Creativity Night in the fandot chat to celebrate Finnemore February. The prompt was creepyheadcat. (things got a bit silly around 1.30AM)
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore.


End file.
